


The Fragility of Human Life

by polandspringz



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: (in regards to the bad ending), Angst, Developing Relationship, Growing Up, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: On moving day, Sunny did not die.A look into Sunny's life post the true ending of the game, and how he and Basil move forward and rebuild their relationship together.
Relationships: Basil & Mari (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	The Fragility of Human Life

**Author's Note:**

> I start Omori the night of it's release but didn't finish it until mid-January, and then it took me all of February to process the emotional whiplash the game put me through. I didn't do a completionist's run or anything, I actually found out I missed a lot of the extra content (like the Oasis, the bread twins, etc.) but that was because the night I finished it was the night before my semester started and I literally hit ONE DAY LEFT and powered through to the ending, finishing around 2 AM. I managed to remain unspoiled for the game until the end, and that's a rare experience I don't have with most games, but immediately after I knew what sort of fic idea was swirling around in my head that I would have to write. And here it is. Enjoy.

On moving day, Sunny did not die.

He killed himself, he killed Omori, but the knife did not cut through his own flesh. He did not feel pain, he did not feel wind flying by his face as he jumped from the hospital building and soared. He hugged his other self, cut the mass made of cloudy, black dreams and let it dissipate. He woke up in a hospital bed, he walked the halls, said farewell to the friends of his dreams, and of real life too.

He told the truth. And then he moved away.

In the back seat of his mother’s car, he packed the toy chest and in it, the pieces of the broken violin. A few months later, he would hand it off to be fixed, for the hair to be plucked and new strings added to fill their place, the leftover stains washed off. He and his parents thought about selling it, but that didn’t feel right to Sunny. He tucked it away again, back in it’s case, and let it rest on the windowsill in his new room.

On some days, when the wind blew right and he thought he heard his sister singing in the breeze, he opened it. On some days, he picked up the bow and began to drag it along the strings. It was never more than that. He would close up the case as soon as he was done, still too weak to play any melody or take up lessons again.

It wasn’t until a few years had passed, and the melody of his final dream had faded out did he find the strength to think of a new song to play. And then he went to his mother to ask for lessons again. She almost cried, but said yes.

His new life was simple. It was busier than the suburbs of Faraway Town, the city was bigger, there were more people but that meant that people were less nosy, unlike in the suburbs. Sunny went to therapy every day after school. _He went to school._ He practiced violin on the weekends. He didn’t make new friends, he didn’t need them. Everyone in the city was independent, it was easy to be the quiet kid and no one would bother you, even if you were new. _Even if you were missing an eye._ He wasn’t lonely though. He had his parents, he had his therapist, he had his violin and-

He received a letter from Basil after a year had passed. Sunny didn’t remember what it said, only that Basil had pressed it with some flowers he grew and dried, and wrote in blocky, sloppy but small handwriting. Sunny sent a reply back. He told him some things about the city, about how he was going to therapy. A few weeks later, Basil sent a second letter back.

This one came with a small package. A present full of handmade tea prepared from Basil’s garden. It was meant to help Sunny sleep better, help ease anxiety. Sunny remembered that note well. On days where he forgot to take his medication, ran out, or was just too overwhelmed, his mother would brew him a cup. Sunny wrote back to Basil, but his mother must have sent a thank-you note too, because Basil sent more. Every few months, he sent the dried herbs in little sachets, and as the seasons passed, the flavors changed too.

A part of Sunny felt bad. Basil was sending so much for free. He should pay him back somehow. He did take up some part time jobs that summer before he left, when he went around with Kel. He could get a job again.

He applied for a few. They were nothing as ragtag or free-spirited as the shops he helped out at in Faraway Town. City-folk had more rules, more grueling demands, and for the most part Sunny was just running boxes back and forth for a few months. It was enough though. It was enough that he was able to send _something_ back to Basil, something to repay him for the gifts, to repay him for being his friend-

The next letter he received had the money back in it. And _more_ tea.

_You don’t need to pay me, Sunny. You don’t owe me anything. I’m happy you like the tea._

He remembered the letter crumpling a bit as his fingers bent the edges, his shoulders shaking as tears fell on the stationary and blurred the ink.

The next month, a new letter came.

_You’ve mentioned you were having a rough time with work, right? It’s okay if you have to quit. If they’re being that difficult and hard on you, I think it’s best if you step back, for your mental health. You don’t need to feel the need to buy me anything in return. -Basil_

_I want to buy you something though. Not because I owe you, but because I want to thank you properly. I might look into getting a different job though. There’s an art gallery nearby that’s hiring. My therapist said the same thing. Have you thought about what you’re going to do after high school? You should open an apothecary. Or a tea shop of some kind. -Sunny_

_I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about my plans post-graduation. It’s too stressful. An apothecary sounds nice, although I’m not sure if I need a certificate or training to be allowed to run one. A tea or garden shop sounds more realistic, but I still would need to know a lot more than I do now. And, an art gallery? That sounds so nice! Maybe I can visit soon and you can show me around! -Basil_

Sunny applied for the job at the gallery. He liked this job a lot more. He could work silently, was just in charge of writing emails back and forth, helping arrange and set up the paintings after they came in. The place was smaller than a museum, but large enough to host a variety of exhibits at once. The pay was less, but he didn’t need much to begin with. He spent time learning the halls, their frequent artists and observing both the paintings and the people that came and went through them daily.

The day Sunny graduated high school, he had dinner with his parents at home. It was fine. There was no one at school he would want to celebrate with anyway. The next morning, he went to work. During the afternoon, when he was standing against the white walls and watching the visitors to ensure they did not step over the ropes and get too close to the artwork, a familiar figure walked through the archway into the hall.

_Basil_ turned to Sunny and beamed, and Sunny felt the breath get knocked out of his chest. His heart stopped, and for a moment, he was terrified. Blood pounding in his ears, every muscle in him seized up. He clutched a hand over his chest, jostling the lanyard with his work badge in it. Basil ran towards him, looking older than he had last seen him.

_It had been two years now._

In his hair was a pink flower still. His face had not changed much, but he was taller, built stronger. Lugging watering cans around all day and moving flower pots and digging holes for bushes must do that to a person, Sunny reasoned. Basil didn’t seem to notice Sunny’s panic, or he chose not to let it show on his face. He stood about a foot away from him and smiled, folding his hands behind his back as he said-

“It’s good to finally see you again! I’ve missed you.”

Sunny’s hand fell to his side, and suddenly he was _okay._ He could not smile, he could not cry, but he was able to breathe again, and he was okay. Basil seemed to understand without words or signs, and he cautiously moved forward, giving Sunny every opportunity to walk out, but he didn’t.

Basil wrapped his arms around his old friend, and hugged him lightly, resting his head against his friend’s shoulder.

“Haha, you’ve gotten taller since I last saw you.”

_Had he?_

Sunny’s hands found their way up to wrap around Basil’s back, and he managed to whisper out-

“...You too.”

* * *

They took a walk in the city, Sunny taking Basil to a quiet cafe he would visit on his breaks. The two of them ate little, Basil too busy running his mouth to eat and Sunny’s hands too busy signing to pick up his spoon. They ended up packing the food to go. Sunny then guided Basil to another one of his secret spots in the city, an empty part of the park in the middle of it. It wasn’t the wooded, secluded lake of Faraway Town, instead of the blue sky they were overshadowed by the gray metal skyscrapers of the surrounding city, but-

“You know,” Basil said as they stood by one of the flowerbeds, “I’ve been thinking about what you said. About opening an apothecary. I _would_ probably need a license of some kind, but only if I were to open it somewhere like here, and only if I was doing it on a large scale. I get why. Distributing medicines is a serious business, and I don’t mind going through the training to get it but…”

Sunny’s hands moved slowly in reply. _It would be much simpler if we were living somewhere like in a fantasy book, right?_

“Yeah,” Basil laughed at that, “If we lived somewhere like a valley… We would be surrounded by so many flowers and plants, I could make anything! I wouldn’t have to worry about laws or regulations, it would be nice.”

_No people too._

“If there were no people I wouldn’t be able to make any money, silly!” Basil lightly knocked him on the arm, “...Although, I suppose we wouldn’t need money to pay for anything. No people to pay rent to. We could live by ourselves, alone forever.”

Sunny surprised himself when his hand found Basil’s first.

“But… _we_ wouldn’t be alone then… not if we’re together,” he whispered, looking up at the sun as it set behind one of the buildings Sunny hadn’t bothered to learn the name of.

Basil squeezed his hand back, “You’re right, we wouldn’t then.”

“That would be nice.”

“It would.”

* * *

Basil and Sunny dropped the last cardboard box on the floor and shut the door. It was three years later. Basil had finished his training, and had received a certificate. It was arbitrary, but good enough for the scale of herbalism he would be conducting out of his old home. Sunny was moving in with him, unfortunately finding a valley to build their own house in was a bit too unrealistic, so they were starting small. A return to Faraway Town, not much had changed, and yet everything seemed to be different.

The buildings were the same, but the people were not. All of their childhood friends had moved on. Basil explained that Hero had gotten a job, and Kel had gone off to college. Aubrey had moved out as soon as she could, and he wasn’t really sure where she had disappeared to. Their friends were gone, but their families remained. Polly moved out a few months after Sunny settled in, Basil no longer needing her help with Sunny looking after him. As Basil’s apothecary would grow, they would find their broken bonds with the rest of the town slowly mending, the families of their friends seeking them out for more natural remedies, gifts, or teas instead of only shopping from the pharmacy or Fix-it.

The evening they had finished unpacking, Sunny and Basil took a trip to the cemetery. Standing in front of Mari’s grave, they held each other’s hand to give one another strength in that moment.

Her grave was surrounded by beautiful white flowers.

“I’ve been looking after it for you. I didn’t want to bring it up, because I didn’t want to upset you. I know I said you didn’t owe me anything but… I guess I still felt like I owed Mari something. I’m sorry.”

“...What will… you leave at my grave?”

Basil looked at him with slight surprise, and for a moment he was struck by fear that _Sunny would leave. Sunny would leave him because of what he did and-_

But then he saw the look on his face and realized that wasn’t what he meant. And he relaxed.

He squeezed Sunny’s hand reassuringly. The wind blew through the field and rustled their hair, their clothes. The leaves brushing against the bulbs of the Jacob’s ladder rang out like bells in the breeze. The sun was setting, dyeing everything in an orange hue.

“When we’re old and gone, I’ll decorate it with lovely things. Just as much as I do for Mari. I’ll add a flower that will be from each of us. A rose, gladiolus, a lily of the valley…”

Sunny stiffened. All those flowers, back when he used to dream, those were the ones _Basil_ grew-

He was pulled back to reality by Basil tugging on his hand tight, and he was suddenly met with the man’s laughing face.

“I guess I should plant a cactus too then! To represent Kel too!”

Sunny smiled, but when looked back towards the grave, his expression fell. He pulled his hand out of Basil’s grasp so he could sign.

_It costs money to be buried. We would need to save up for that._

“Ah… We should start now I guess then. Right?” Basil glanced away uncertainty. These morbid thoughts probably weren’t the best topic of conversation.

_Right._

“Say, Sunny? If I died before you, what would you plant at my grave?”

They had started to walk back home. Basil turned to look back at Sunny, who was trailing a bit behind, his legs moving slower until he stopped to think. He didn’t know much about flowers, but he didn’t want to be rude. Not after everything Basil had said he would do for him.

He reached his hand out, brushing back Basil’s bangs so he could tap the small flower tucked behind his ear.

_These. You’ve been wearing them for years._

Basil floundered for a moment, a small gasp escaping him as Sunny pulled back, and then it turned into a light, airy laugh as he shook off his surprise again.

_I can’t imagine any other flower following you into death._

“That’s a wonderful idea, Sunny. But if you don't know the name, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Sunny turned red and looked away, his face scrunching up. Basil’s laughter grew brighter.

“Let’s go home. I can teach you about all kinds of flowers, their names and how to care for them. I’ll need your help with the shop soon, anyway.”

As the twilight faded out, they walked together along the sidewalk back towards their home, the stars began to shimmer overhead, and Basil pointed out the constellations in the night sky as Sunny tilted his head back and smiled.

* * *

“We were just kids. It’s sad what happened, but we were all kids.”

Hero was talking to Sunny, who was sitting on the examination table while holding Basil’s hand in a knuckle white grip. He was nervous to see Hero. He didn’t want to see Hero, but he was the closest doctor nearby and the cheapest. _(He was giving them a discount for being friends, and Basil and Sunny didn’t have a lot of money to spare.)_

Sunny had been helping Basil move some of the plants outside, carefully moving the larger pots into the sun after they had tucked them away during a strong rainstorm the previous day. Everything was fine until they went inside and Sunny began helping Basil rearrange his tincture bottles and boxes of tea, when suddenly Sunny collapsed. His chest had seized up, and he had fallen to his knees gasping. Basil was going to call an ambulance _(but they couldn’t really afford it)_ and just before Basil could grab the phone, Sunny called out for him to stop. The attack had seemingly passed, just as quickly as it started.

But Basil wasn’t appeased. He insisted on seeing a doctor. So they went to Hero.

They had to practically drag Sunny into the exam room by force. Hero was sitting on his rolling stool, looking over the charts Basil had filled out while they were waiting, and he was _trying_ to say words that would get Sunny to calm down, but Sunny wasn’t listening. He was in fight or flight mode.

Well, he hadn’t seen or heard from Hero since the day he left Faraway Town, so no one could really blame him.

“It’s okay, Sunny, really. Hero’s not mad, just listen to him!”

“He’s right, I’m not mad. I never was. I don’t blame you for what happened, Sunny.”

Sunny’s shoulders relaxed at that, the words seemed to be sinking in then. Hero closed the chart and swiveled around on the chair, donning his stethoscope as he moved towards Sunny.

“I just need to listen to your heart and lungs for a bit, and then we can be done. I just want to figure out what caused that attack, okay?”

Sunny nodded.

“Alright then, this will be over soon, I promise.”

* * *

It wasn’t.

There was something wrong with Sunny. Something wrong with his heart. Hero wanted to order more tests, but Sunny-

“Thank you, Hero, but I’ll take it from here. Let’s go home, Sunny.”

He helped him off of the table and walked out the room, paid the secretary on the way out before they left the clinic, heading to the bus stop together so they could head home. Sunny was shaking. This was the third weekend in a row they had stopped by since Hero noticed an irregularity with Sunny’s heartbeat. They still didn’t know if it was anything life threatening.

“...Basil? Is… everything going to be okay?”

They were home now- had just walked through the door. Basil left Sunny to close it, and the yellow light of the cloudy evening was streaking in through the entrance in a sickly color. Basil was over at his desk, already peeling apart the pages of old holistic books in search of the sections about how to help cardiovascular issues. Of course he would need to think about the whole body before making anything but…

“Of course it’s going to be alright, Sunny. Everything will work out. I promise.”

Sunny didn’t seem convinced. He was still standing by the open door, shivering as the cold autumn breeze blew through their house. Basil closed the book and walked over to him, embracing him reassuringly.

“I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

“...Okay…”

* * *

“Hey Sunny! Good to see you again!”

“Kel, you’re too loud. Keep it down,” Aubrey reprimanded him with a knock on the head. Kel winced.

“Sorry, I’m just excited, ‘is all! You can drop the act too, Aubrey. We’re all friends here.”

“Hmph… _Are we…”_

“Thanks for coming, everyone!” Basil said as he carried a basket through the living room of the house. Sunny was standing by the entrance and greeting Hero, Kel, and Aubrey, if you could call it _greeting_ that is.

Sunny wasn’t talking, but that was normal for him, so Kel didn’t mind. He beamed brightly again before tackling his old friend in a hug, arms energetically swinging around him and knocking into his neck and shoulders. Sunny went all off balance for a moment, his body swaying as it tried to counteract Kel’s weight that was now hanging off of him and had practically spun all the way around. Hero stifled a laugh while Aubrey just huffed and looked away. Sunny was never touchy feely, but with Kel it was impossible to deny him, and so even now after a minute, Sunny reached up and reciprocated.

He took a step back from Hero and Aubrey though, once Kel had pulled away.

_Well,_ Basil thought as he set the basket down on the coffee table for a moment, _perhaps that’s something that will never change. Or perhaps it was something they need to still work on._

It had been another year. Things were going well. Hero had stopped by a few times when he learned Basil intended to treat Sunny and care for him on his own, and although he had some protests _(“He really should be receiving proper medical treatment in a hospital for-” “We’ve had enough of hospitals, Hero. Enough of doctors, of people. Please…”)_ he eventually relented and helped prepare a list of materials and suggestions for medicines that could be prepared that would help ease Sunny’s heart and prevent future attacks in the future. There was no guarantee that any of it would work, but it had been a year and they were trying.

All they could ever hope to do was try.

They had been doing that since Mari’s memory died, after all.

Kel was visiting his parents, and Aubrey came along at Kel’s behest. She had no interest in visiting her mother, and so she was staying at Kel’s until they left. Basil had run into Kel when he was going to the cemetery, and in an effort to maintain a good relationship, invited everyone to a picnic, for old times sake.

“I think I have everything packed. Oh, Sunny, could you take the basket? I need to run and water the flowers real quick.”

As Basil fled to the back room again, Sunny walked over to the couches and picked up the old basket. It was Mari’s. Sunny had brought it with him to the city, and subsequently brought it back home with him when he moved in with Basil. It used to be too heavy for him to carry, even when it wasn’t full of food.

Today, it felt light.

* * *

“What would you do without me?” Sunny asked quietly, when they were alone again.

“Die,” Basil said point blank, without any hesitation in his tone.

They were sprawled out on the grass near the lake, the picnic basket now empty and ants were milling about over the blanket, picking at crumbs and leftovers. Their friends had walked off, Kel saw some kids in the park playing basketball through the trees and suddenly wanted to join. Hero ran after him, and Aubrey stalked behind, still not entirely comfortable being around the two _quiet losers,_ as she had grumbled before disappearing through the foliage. She said it with love though, and Basil and Sunny took no offense to it.

They both knew they had already hurt their friends more times than they could count. They deserved whatever they decided to dish out and could spare being a punching bag for a few.

Basil seemed to sense Sunny’s shock, and so he let out a small uncertain laugh to diffuse the atmosphere, “Of a broken heart I mean. I doubt I could live without you now.”

Sunny lifted his hands up, and Basil turned his head and looked through the tall grass blades to watch as he signed. _That’s not right. I’m the one with the heart problem. If anyone has a broken heart, it’s me._

“I suppose that’s true. Do you doubt my love for you that much?”

_No._

“Good-”

_Just don’t follow me to the afterlife in some stupid way. Not like last time. I don’t want to meet you there like that._

Basil’s hands were resting on his chest, palms pressed against the bib of his worn denim overalls. The coldness of the metal buttons made him shiver when his fingers brushed them. It was late fall. The grass would be dying and drying out soon. A snowfall was expected next week. There were many things to attend to, plants to bring in for the winter, seeds to still collect, flowers to preserve. Basil had everything charted and outlined in his little notebook, resting side by side with the notebook he used to track everything about Sunny, his medications to his symptoms, data about his health and feelings. And then there was another notebook that was always to the left of them, underneath the counter. It wasn’t hidden, but they didn’t want it in sight either. It was part ledger, part will.

Basil shut his eyes and sighed, breathing in the last air of the season before everything would wither away.

At least, if they died, their friends would know what to do with everything.

“Hey, Sunny?”

The man turned his head, peering through the grass to watch as Basil signed towards the sky, just for him.

_I love you._

Sunny signed back.

“Good. Do you think we could rest for a while? I’m a bit too tired, and I doubt the others will be back for a while. I’m sure Kel accidentally knocked over some kid, and Hero’s rushing to find a bandaid or administer first aid.”

His happy laugh rang through the air with the breeze, and Sunny smiled and nodded.

_We can rest for as long as you need._

“Okay.”

They both shut their eyes, and at some point, their hands found one another, weaving through the knots of grass and weeds, their fingers sifted through until they joined, and together they breathed out their last deep breath before falling into a slumber.

It was only a few minutes later that Sunny’s chest seized up and tightened, and he fell into a sudden painful spasm, his hand gripping Basil’s tight before it relaxed. He could do nothing. Basil did not stir, he did not wake. His pulse was already gone.

Sunny woke up…

In _white space?_

He hadn’t seen this place in a long time, he thought he was done with it-

No that wasn’t right.

This wasn’t white space.

_Sunny…_

He looked around the never ending expanse, turning his head this way and that.

_Sunny!_

He spun around, registering something, a sound, but not quite hearing it.

“Sunny!”

He pivoted and turned on his heel, his whole body jumping in surprise just in time as someone tackled him in a hug, their arms wrapping around his neck and spinning around him weightlessly.

White fabric and dark hair fluttered past his vision, and then the other’s head lifted, and-

_Mari was there._

“Sunny!” She cried, hugging him tight, pulling him against her shoulder, “I’ve missed you so much! You’ve gotten so tall!”

_You could’ve been taller,_ he signed, but caught himself just as Mari grabbed his hands and shoved them down, a pout forming on her face.

“Don’t say things like that! I thought you had gotten over that!”

_How could I be over killing you,_ he wanted to sign, but just seeing his sister again, after _all this time,_ after _all these years,_ it was too much. _But enough._ Tears welled up in Sunny’s vision and his lips warbled into a tight smile, and he pressed his palm against his eye, sobbing as he smiled.

“Oh, hush now. I know you’ve been through a lot. I’ve always been watching you. I’ve always been keeping an eye on you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he managed, choking out the repetitive reply with a raspy voice until she hushed him again, grabbing his hands so she could pull them away from his face, and he could look at her properly.

“Save your tears. You’ve cried enough over me. It’s time for you to rest. Oh! But first, there’s someone else we need to greet, isn’t there?”

_What?_

Mari leaned to the side and glanced past Sunny’s shoulder, causing the man to turn around and look towards the white void behind them.

_This void was different, it wasn’t cold like white space… It was actually radiating a bit of warmth, especially around that cloudy figure that was walking towards them-_

“Basil!” Mari gasped, “You too! You’ve both gotten so big!”

“Haha,” Basil wrung his hands and winced, “We did get the chance to grow up, afterall.”

“The both of you,” Mari pouted. She grabbed Basil’s face with one hand, squishing his cheeks as he let out a pained whine, “Can you stop being depressing for a minute? I forgive you already. Besides, you didn’t do anything wrong, Basil.”

Basil tensed and then a small gasp escaped him, and then he too was a blubbering mess, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt as he cried loudly. Mari squeezed his arm, and Sunny reached out to put a hand on his shoulder until he was ready. Mari wouldn’t let him say anymore apologies, so he was a shuddering mess of _thank-yous_ until he was strong enough to take a step forward, and following their tugging nudges towards the end of the white light.

Back in Faraway Town, as the sun set, the three pairs of shoes of their friends found their way through the grass and stopped before the sleeping heads of their friends. Hero was the second to notice the lack of rise and fall of their chests, Kel was the first. He reached down and brushed his hand over Sunny’s head, mussing up his bangs one more time for good measure.

Aubrey reached out and plucked the pink flower from Basil’s hair, holding it to her lips as she twirled the stem between her fingers.

_And it was on that day that Sunny finally passed away._

“Assholes,” she muttered, “Going to meet Mari before the rest of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it morbid that my first thought after finishing the good/true ending of the game was thinking about Sunny just dying and meeting with Mari again in the afterlife? I knew I wanted him to grow up, but my initial conception for this story was like a poem, for over a month I had just the lines in my head of "Sunny did not die that day. He grew up but did not grow old. He did not marry. He died in his sleep, at peace by the water, at last able to see his sister again." This story was not supposed to be this long, and was not supposed to be a Basil/Sunny fic, but it was unavoidable in the end, haha. I have another, much longer and unique Omori fic planned after this one, but we'll have to see how long it takes me to write it.
> 
> I would like to thank my friend [Wisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer) for beta reading this for me and letting me hash out ideas! If you haven't read their story yet [To Repent My Wicked Deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070927/chapters/71358222) go do it right now!!!


End file.
